


"Do You Like Me? Check Yes or No"

by Sherlock_in_the_Library_03



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 And the Tears of a Clown, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_in_the_Library_03/pseuds/Sherlock_in_the_Library_03
Summary: Based on Cassandra's line from Episode 3x05: "And the Tears a Clown" where Cassandra asks Eve how she knew Flynn liked her. Eve has a flashback after her response: "He sent me a note that said 'do you like me? Check yes or no."





	"Do You Like Me? Check Yes or No"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fan work! I hope you like it! P.S. I own none of the characters or anything related to The Librarians!

“Is that how you knew Flynn liked you when he first met you?” Cassandra asked, blue eyes wide with the curiosity of a middle school gossip. Of course, she had to ask. They were in the middle of a mission, dressed as clowns for crying out loud! However, Eve understood the impulse to ask; no one really knew anything about their relationship, just that it happened almost immediately.

  
Eve quickly responded, “Nope. He sent me a note that said ‘Do you like me? Check yes or no.’”

  
Cassandra’s eyebrows rose and her eyes widened, saying, “That’s classic.”

  
Later that evening, as Eve checked on the Annex before going to her own living quarters, Cassandra’s question returned to her mind. How did Flynn tell you he liked you? Eve smiled in spite of herself at the silly comment, thinking back.

 ++++

Flynn once again disappeared into thin air after a brief romantic moment with Eve. As Eve went to clean up Flynn’s coffee cup from earlier, she noticed a note. Thinking it was a romantic letter, like the one he left after his previous disappearance, she picked it up and opened it, reading with increased confusion: “Do you like me? Check yes or no.” Did she like him? She thought that was clear; why else would she have continued putting up with his sudden absences? She picked up a pen and quickly scribbled a response. Eve finished clearing up breakfast, taking her note to the Annex and leaving it on Flynn’s desk. Well, her desk with Flynn’s annoyingly messy preferences.

  
As Jenkins approached the desk, he noticed the note. “Colonel Baird, Mr. Carsen said he would be back later. I suspect you will want to give him that then?”

  
Eve shook her head. “No, Jenkins. Let’s leave it here for Flynn to find.” She smiled a little, placing the note on the desk and going to assist her librarians with whatever adventures the Clippings Book had in store for them.

  
As it turned out, it was a slow day in the Annex. Cassandra was working with Jenkins in the lab on magical research of some kind (Eve didn’t really understand that sort of thing), and Ezekiel was checking in on Nessie Jr. Stone decided to spend his time working on his latest academic paper published under his real name, finally enjoying his well-deserved limelight. Eve decided to spend her day working with Cal on her sword fighting. She was improving, but it was slow going; she really preferred her gun or a well-aimed punch to the face than the technicality of fighting with a blade.

 +++

Flynn arrived back at the library, jewelry box in hand, Converse making soft squeaks on the Annex floor. Jenkins looked him over. “Expecting something, Mr. Carsen?”

  
Flynn looked up, internal monologue interrupted. “Uh yes, Jenkins. I guess you could say that.” Jenkins gestured over to the desk, where Flynn spied an envelope. He walked over to the desk, a new spring in his step, like those of a giddy child about to receive a gift, or a puppy about to be given a treat. As he opened and read the contents of the envelope, Flynn’s brow furrowed, his expression shifting from puppy-getting-a-treat to student working on a particularly difficult math problem.

  
“Problem, Mr. Carsen?” Jenkins asked, knowingly smirking.

  
Flynn didn’t respond for a few moments; he simply stared at the note as if the response would change the longer he examined it. He then looked up. “Where’s Eve?” he asked, shoving the jewelry box into his inside jacket pocket and checking his pocket watch.

  
“She’s training with Excalibur in the foyer,” Jenkins replied.

  
“Lovely.” Flynn threw open the doors to the Main Library, ever the showman. He wandered purposefully through the stacks to the main hallway, running his fingers through his already messy hair, as if that would fix it at all. He looked down at the note again, frowning. What could this possibly mean? The question was clear; why didn’t she answer it? He was so absorbed in the words Eve scrawled on the page that he didn’t realize Cal was charging towards Eve, and Flynn purposely wandered right in Cal’s path.

“Librarian!” Eve shouted, grabbing him by his shirtfront and dragging him out of the way. He blinked for a moment, not seeming to register what happened right away. She stared at him. “Flynn, what do you think you’re doing?!” she asked, “You know a wound from Cal won’t heal.”

  
He simply looked at her, with those big brown eyes that instantly made him look like a wounded puppy. He held up the note for Eve to see. Rather than checking a box, Eve wrote This isn’t the way to ask that question, Librarian. Try again. “What does this mean?”

  
Eve stared at him. “What does it mean? Honestly, Flynn, for someone with as many degrees as you, sometimes you miss the obvious. Doesn’t passing a note asking me to check a box if I like you or not seem a little juvenile? Nevermind the fact that you literally spent the night at my place.”

  
Flynn looked down sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I never got to do that in middle school,” he smiled a little. “I was too engrossed in books to notice anyone.”

  
Eve looked the Librarian over. He was slightly disheveled, as always; also slightly covered in some kind of dirt or dust. Eve could only imagine where that came from. Flynn’s hair was sticking up like it always was, but she could tell he ran his fingers through it to try to tame it somewhat. She had to admire his dedication to plaid; his shirt, vest, and jacket were all different plaid patterns, yet, somehow, they all worked. He was still looking at her sheepishly, like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His smile widened a little, and his eyes crinkled in the corners, just how she liked. His leather gloves were sticking out of his right back pocket, so she figured he must be fresh back from an artifact retrieval. Flynn continued staring at her, his eyes getting that puppy dog quality, seeming to turn into that expectant middle schooler he never had the opportunity to be. He was holding his note outstretched, like the puppy holding his leash asking to go for a walk. She shook her head. “No, Flynn. You need to do this right.”

  
He sighed. Holding the card he read “Do you like me? Yes or no.” Was that a tremor in his voice? Did he really not know the answer?

  
Eve rolled her eyes. “We need to work on your personal skills, Librarian.” She snatched the card away, clearly marking an “X,” handing it back to the librarian who had clearly been alone for far too long. Flynn hurriedly looked for what she marked, but then he smiled.

  
“Hey, Eve?” He looked at her mischievously. “You need to say it.”

  
She looked back at him. “Flynn, I thought you already knew. Of course I like you. And don’t say ‘Like-like?’ because you should already know that I do.” Flynn smiled his crinkly-eyed smile, body language relaxing into the over-excited puppy. He pulled the jewelry box out of the inside pocket of his coat, presenting it to Eve. When Eve opened it, she gasped. Inside was a simple round pendant encircling the image of a tree. “Oh, Flynn. It’s beautiful!”

  
“It’s the Tree of Knowledge, well that’s what everyone else thinks the Tree of Knowledge looks like anyway. Funny story about that. Do you know why--” Eve cut Flynn off with a kiss, leaving him dazed and momentarily confused. He murmured, “Ah, yes, sorry, the babbling.” Eve rolled her eyes. Somehow, this was a grown man. He then smirked at her and started walking away. “Come along, Guardian.”

  
“Where are we going?” She asked as she kept stride with him, back towards the Door.

  
“Everywhere.”

 ++++

Eve touched the pendant absently, thinking of the memory. She shook her head. Silly Librarian. She couldn’t wait for him to come back, to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, I hope you enjoyed it! I would appreciate the feedback!


End file.
